staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 października 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Głowa do góry - program poradniczy 10.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 106 obyczajowego serialu USA 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła - leśnictwo 12.30 "De Gaulle - ciągłe wyzwanie" - odc. 6 francuskiego serialu dok. 13.35 Katalog zabytków: Rytwiany koło Staszowa - klasztor i kościół Kamedułów z XVII w. 13.45 Spotkanie z literaturą: Bajka 14.15 Okno na szafot - film dok. o więzieniu mokotowskim 14.35 Poezja modernizmu europejskiego 15.00 Wielkie spory Polaków: "Prawda o Lenino" 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Nauka demokracji - ekologia - norma europejska 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Kino nastolatków: "Wychowawca" - odc. 8 serialu USA 16.40 Sami o sobie - mag. nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Kinomania 18.00 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.20 Polska z oddali - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański 18.30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Wojna radziecko-japońska 19.00 Zielona linia - prog. Redakcji Rolnej 19.15 Dobranoc: Opowieści Wełniaczka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Wyborcze ABC 20.05 "Dynastia" - powtórz. odc. 106 serialu USA 21.00 ABC ekonomii: Automatyzacja 21.05 Spotkanie z rzecznikiem praw obywatelskich, prof. Ewą Łętowską 21.20 Sport: II runda europejskich pucharów w piłce nożnej 22.00 Studio wyborcze 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Jutro w programie 23.30 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.30 "Świątynia Lestrigonów" - odc. filmu francusko-amerykańskiego z serii "Ulisses 31" 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TV 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 J. niemiecki - l. 4 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.45 "Pokolenia" odc. serialu USA 17.05 Meandry architektury - zielone ozdoby 17.35 "M.A.S.H." odc. 23 serialu komediowego USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Lokalny program wyborczy 19.00 Seans filmowy 19.30 J. angielski - l. 34 20.00 (-) Nagrody brytyjskiego przemysłu muzycznego (2) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Żegnaj Moskwo" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. włoskiej 23.00 Sport 23.10 Stan krytyczny 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransm. progr. satelit. - „CNN" 16.00 „Bolek i Lolek" - film dla dzieci 16.15 „Studio Regionalne" - „Przyroda i my" - gosć prog. Piotr Kardasz 16.30 „Nad Wisłą, Sołą i Skawą" - magazyn Redakcji Bielskiej 17.00 Sport w „Trójce" - piłka nożna „Puchar Europy" 18.45 Studio Regionalne 19.00 „Bielska jesień" - reportaż J. Skorusa 19.10 „Gaude Fest" - Wyśpiewać radość - rep. J. Łuczaka i A. Kraśnickiego 19.25 „Obrazki z Dolnej Saksonii": Stade - rep. A. Wajdy 19.45 Z serii Family Classic - film pt. „Światełko" 3sat 14.30 Nasz piękny kraj 16.00 Auf der Spuren der Antike - serial 16.50 Tańce ludowe świata - Holandia 17.20 Mini Ziss - program dla dzieci 17.30 Wickie - serial 18.00 Obrazki ze Szwajcarii 19.30 Yasemin - film fab. 21.00 Magazy publicystyczny 21.45 Magazyn kulturalny 21.51 Sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Am Ende war ein Anfang - film o młodzieży 23.10 Demokratie auf diem Schneidentisch - pr. publicystyczny FilmNet 7.00 Right to Die - dr. 9.00 South Riding - dr. 11.00 Koko Flanel - kom. 13.00 Ghostbuster II 15.00 Guts and Glory 17.00 And God Created Woman 19.00 She - Debil 21.00 Arabesque - thriller 23.00 Night Club Special 1.00 Mały Nikita RTL Plus 9.00 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - serial 9.45 Reich Schoen - serial 10.10 Der Engel kehrt zurueck - serial 11.00 Showladen 11.30 Die wilde Rose - serial 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy - serial 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Der Hammer - serial 13.30 Klan z Kalifornii - serial 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - serial 15.05 Der Clan der Woelfe - serial 15.50 Chips - serial 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 18.00 Die wilde Rose - serial 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Zurueck in die Vergangenheit - serial 20.15 Melodie ludowe 21.15 Piosenki dla wesołych ludzi 22.10 Stern 22.50 Weiber von Sinnen 23.25 Benny Hill Show 23.50 Tunnel der lebenden Leichen - horror ang. (1972) Pro 7 7.20 Trick - seriale rysunkowe 8.10 Oas Geheimnis der Delphine - serial 9.05 Das Haus am Eaton Place - serial 10.00 Tausend Meilen Staub - serial 10.50 Chaos hoch zehn - serial 11.15 Ein Greiche erobert Chicago - serial 11.40 Tennis, Schlaeger und Kanonen - serial 12.35 Sheena - przyg. film USA (1984) 14.35 Trick 7 - seriale rysunkowe 15.30 Mister Ed - serial 16.35 Chaos hoch zehn - serial 17.10 Agentin mit Herz - serial 18.00 Trick 7 - seriale rysunkowe 19.50 Rund um Hollywood - magazyn 20.15 Peggy Sue wychodzi za mąż - komedia USA (1986) 22.20 Spenser - serial 23.15 Der Strohmann - film fab. USA (1976) 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Der Nachtfalke - serial 1.50 Wiadomości 2.00 Ihr sehr Ergebener... - film fab. USA (1955) 3.40 Wiadomości 3.50 Hichthiker - serial ScreenSport 7.00 Eurobics 7.30 Sporty wodne 8.00 Hiszapańskie gole 8.30 Golf 9.30 Eurobics 10.00 Kręgle 11.00 Bilard 13.00 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Rugby we Francji 15.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 16.00 Futbol amerykański 17.00 Tenis ziemny - turniej w Lyonie 18.00 Baseball 20.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w San Diego 21.00 Wyścigi prototypów - mistrzostwa Japonii 21.30 Rugby - Puchar Świata 22.40 Golf Sky One 6.00 The DJ Kat Show 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot 8.55 Playabout 9.10 Kreskówki 9.30 Pan Ed 10.00 Lucy Show 10.30 The Young Doctors 11.00 Zuchwały i piękny 11.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 12.30 Barnaby Jones 13.30 Inny świat 14.20 Santa Barbara 14.45 Żona tygodnia 15.15 The DJ Kat Show 17.00 Diff'rent Strokes 17.30 Bewitched 18.00 Węzeł rodzinny 18.30 Candid Camera 20.00 Something is Out Thera 22.00 Love at First Sight 23.00 Night Court 23.00 Mike Hammer 24.00 Teletekst MTV 10:00 VJ Paul King 13:00 VJ Simone 16:00 Wielkie hity - Paul King (Stevie Wonder) 17:00 Raport Coca-Coli, Kristiane Backer 17:15 MTV At The Movies - Pip Dann 17:30 MTV News At Night 17:45 3 From 1 18:00 MTV Prime - Pip Dann 19:00 Yo! MTV Raps Today 19:30 Dial MTV - Simone 20:00 VJ Ray Cokes 22:00 Wielkie hity 23:00 Raport Coca-Coli 23:15 MTV At The Movies - Pip Dann 23:30 MTV News At Night 23:45 3 From 1 0:00 MTV's Post Modern - Pip Dann 1:00 VJ Kristiane Backer 3:00 Nocne video Lifestyle 10:00 Gry amerykańskie 10:50 Kawka 10:55 Codzienna praca 11:25 Simply Marvellous 12:00 Sally Jessy Raphael 12:50 Co nowego 12:55 Search for Tomorrow 13:20 The Edge of Night 13:45 Miss America '91 15:50 Herbatka 16:00 Dick Van Dyke 16:30 Gry amerykańskie 17:25 In Search of Wildlife 18:00 Zakupy 20:00 Koniec 22:00 Zakupy 0:00 Jukebox 5:00 Koniec Super Channel 10:00 Program ewangelicki 10:30 Mix 13:30 Science Show 14:00 All mixed 14:05 Muzyczne nowości 15:00 nieczytelne muzyka na życzenie 16:00 On the Air - rozmowy przy muzyce 17:50 Muzyczne nowości 18:00 Drama 18:30 Wyatt Earp - nieczytelne 19:00 Drama 19:30 Inside Edition nieczytelne ... ... .... Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Financial Time Business Weekly 22:00 BBC World News ... ... ... Notowania z Wall Street 22:45 ... Yours - film fab. USA 23:55 Muzyczne nowości 0:00 Blue Night 0:30 All mixed ... ... Nocne video